Inuyasha's babysitting service
by Shiara-chan
Summary: Kagome begs Inuyasha and Shippo to watch Souta for the weekend. Will Inuyasha be able to handle Souta for 2 days?
1. Asking

Chapter 1: Asking

It was Friday afternoon, and Kagome had came home from school a few hours ago. The sun was beginning to set, the sky turning pink. She was upstaires in her room, writing in her diary on her desk. She could hear her Mom and Souta arguing about what to have for dinner downstaires. Her pet cat, Buuyo, came into her room. Buuyo walked up to the chair Kagome was sitting on and jumped onto her lap. Kagome smiled as she pet Buuyo on the head, writing about her latest adventure with Inu-yasha and the others:

"_...And before I left, Miroku touched Sango's butt, as usual. I always like to see her slap Miroku across the face! Well, gotta go!" _She stopped writing and closed the book.

"When will Miroku ever learn?"she wondered outloud. She laughed at the very thought.

She heard the phone ringing downstaires and listened as her Mom answered it.

"Hello?...Yes, this is the Higurashi home...Oh my! Really?...Oh, I'm so sorry...Of course I'll bring him there...I'll start the drive tonight...Alright. We'll be right there. I hope she gets better. Good bye."

_I wonder what happened?_,thought Kagome. She heard her Mom walk to the staires.

"Kagome! Please come down!"

Sighing, Kagome stood up from the chair. Buuyo leaped down and watched Kagome walked out of the room. Buuyo mewed and began licking itself. Kagome walked down the staires and saw that her Grandpa was putting his coat on, looking very worried. Souta was on the couch, watching as his Mom grabbed her coat. Once as Kagome walked up to her Mom and Grandpa, her Mom looked very serious.

"Kagome, I just got a call from one of Grandpa's friends, Bakusa, at the hospital,"she said, zippering her coat. "Bakusa's sister is very sick. The doctors say that she might not live for very long. He wants Grandpa to be there for support. The hospital Bakusa's sister's atis about a day's drive away. I'm counting on you to watch Souta while we're gone."

"But Mom! Don't you remember?"asked Kagome. "I'm sleeping over Yuka's house this weekend! You know how long me and her have been planning this!"

"Well, you're going to have to cancel. This is very important,"said Mom. She started for the door with Grandpa. "We'll probably be back sometime during Sunday. Be good you two!"

"Mom, wait!"yelled Kagome, but it was too late; her Mom and Grandpa already walked out the door.

Souta smiled in a mischivous way. "Looks like you're going to have to watch me. Just deal with it."

"Listen, you!"yelled Kagome, stomping up to the the couch her brother was on, but then it hit her. Souta's words appeared in her head. _You're going to have to watch me_. _She _was going to watch him. What if _she _wasn't the one who was going to watch him?

"I'm going to call a babysitter,"said Kagome, walking over to the phone and picking it up. She grabbed the phone book, placed it on the kitchen table, sat down, and started looking through it. "Maybe I can find a babysitter that stays over nights."

"Kagome, you can't find a babysitter at this time! It's too late!"yelled Souta. "You're going to have to sleep over your friend's house another time!"

Kagome looked at him and sighed. She put her head down on the open phone book. He was right. She's was going to have to sleep over her friend's house another time. She suddenly lifted her head up, a smile on her face. _Friends_.

_Maybe I could convince Inu-yasha and the others to watch Souta_, thought Kagome, _It's worth a shot!_

"Oh, I'm going to sleep over Yuka's house alright!"yelled Kagome, getting up from the table. " 'Cause I know the people who could watch you! I'll be right back!"

Kagome ran out of the house, leaving Souta very confused. She ran torwards the Mini shrine that was near her house and walked inside. She walked down the steps torwards a well. She sat on the edge of the well and jumped down. Doing this, she crossed over to the Feudal Era of Japan. She landed at the bottom of the well, and began searching for vines to help her climb out of it. Once she climbed out of the well, she began to search for Inu-yasha and the others. The sky was getting darker every minute.

"Inu-yasha! Shippo! Where are you!"she called, as she was walking in the woods. "Miroku! Sango! Guys! I need your help!"

"We're right behind you!"

Kagome yelped as she turned around. Standing behind her was Inu-yasha and Shippo. They were both smiling as they saw the surprised look on Kagome's face.

"You snuck up on me!"yelled Kagome. "That wasn't very nice!"

"When was the last time I ever did anything nice to _you_?"asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome looked steamed. There was only one way to settle this. "SIT BOY!"

Inu-yasha fell suddenly to the ground. He lifted his face and spat out some dirt. "I hate it when you do that."

"Hey, where's Miroku and Sango?"asked Kagome.

"They're staying somewhere at Kaede's village,"said Shippo. He jumped onto Kagome's head as Inu-yasha got up. "So, why were you calling us?"

"Well, my Mom and Grandpa are going somewhere, and won't be back until Sunday,"said Kagome. "I have to watch Souta until they come back, but I already told my friend I could sleep over her house. Are you guys willing to watch Souta for about two days?"

"Watch that little brother of yours?"said Inu-yasha, crossing his arms. "I'd have a better time killing Shippo."

"Hey, I don't want to die! I'm still young!"yelled Shippo, as he jumped down from Kagome's head.

"You're 50 years old."

"Yeah, well, that's still young!"

"Guys, guys! Come on, guys!"yelled Kagome. Why was it that Inu-yasha could NEVER get along with Shippo? "Listen to me! Please watch Souta! I'm begging you!"

"What's in it for us?"asked Inu-yasha.

"I won't say the 's' word for a week."

"Done."

"Great! Now, follow me guys,"said Kagome. She gestured to Inu-yasha and Shippo to follow her as she began to walk into the darkness.

"Umm, Inu-yasha,"said Shippo.

"Yeah?"replied Inu-yasha.

"What's a week?"

"I've got no clue, but it sounds like a long time to me."

Inu-yasha and Shippo looked at each other. Shippo had never been to Kagome's time and Inu-yasha didn't exactly like Souta very much. They didn't really want to do this, but Inu-yasha would do anything for Kagome to not say sit for a while. Realizing that Kagome was far ahead of them, Shippo quickly ran off to catch up with her. Inu-yasha stared at them and sighed. He started to walk very slowly. He could always find Kagome later on by smelling her scent. Will Inu-yasha and Shippo survive watching Souta for the weekend?


	2. Their First Night

Chapter 2: Their First Night

Inu-yasha, Kagome, and Shippo had walked into Kagome's house. It was 10:00 at night and Souta should have been in bed by now. Instead, he was on the couch, watching TV. He turned it off as soon as they walked in. He stared at Inu-yasha and Shippo, his eyes wide. He stared espeacially hard at Inu-yasha's ears and Shippo's tail. Kagome looked sternly at Souta.

"Souta, you should have been in bed by now!"she yelled, as Souta got off the couch and walked over to them.

"Sorry. I wanted to stay up a bit,"said Souta, not really listening. He was too busy staring.

"Your curfew's 9:00!"yelled Kagome. She pointed at the clock that was in the kitchen. "You call that a bit? You've been up an hour later then you should be!"

"I said I was sorry!"yelled Souta.

Kagome sighed and turned to Inu-yasha and Shippo. "Now, I'm going to get my stuff to go over Yuka's house. Get to know Souta."

"But Kagome!"yelled Inu-yasha, but Kagome had already started to walk up the staires.

Souta, Inu-yasha, and Shippo stared awkwardly at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Soooo...we meet again,"said Inu-yasha.

"Yeah,"said Souta. He turned his gaze to Shippo. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Shippo!"yelled the little fox boy.

Souta walked to Shippo's side, knelt down, and pulled a little on his tail. "You must really like foxes. You even had an operation to have a fox tail and fox feet! Did it hurt?"

"Actually, I'm a fox de"

"Of course it hurt, Souta! What do you think?"

Kagome had run downstaires just in time to stop Shippo from saying that he was a demon. She had a pink bag with her, supposedly full of cloths. She went to the coat rack and grabbed her coat, Souta still pulling on Shippo's tail.

"Now, I've _really_ got to get going. If I continue to stay here, me and Yuka may not have enough time to chat about boys and stuff."said Kagome, as she began to put her coat on.

Inu-yasha looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "You talk about _what_?"

"Forget it!"yelled Kagome, blushing.

"Ha ha! We heard you!"yelled Souta, pointing at Kagome as he stood up.

"Just shut up! Now, I've gotta go! See ya!"yelled Kagome. She walked torwards the door, turned around and waved good-bye, and walked out the door. Souta stuck out his tongue and walked over to the couch.

"So, Souta, I guess you're suppose to go to bed now,"said Shippo, but Souta had already started jumping on the couch.

"Souta, cut it out!"yelled Inu-yasha, as he walked over to the couch.

"No way!"yelled Souta.

Inu-yasha was getting angry. You could see it in his eyes. He suddenly grabbed Souta by the shirt and held him high up in the air. Inu-yasha began to growl and fear appeared in Souta's eyes. Shippo jumped onto Inu-yasha's shoulder and bonked him on the head. Now Inu-yasha's evil gaze turned to Shippo.

"Why the hell did you do that for?"he asked.

"We can't hurt Souta,"said Shippo. "If anything happens to him, Kagome's going to be really mad."

"Feh! Is that supposed to matter to me?"asked Inu-yasha.

"Hello, did you forget about me?"said Souta, poking Inu-yasha's arm.

Inu-yasha growled at Souta again, and Shippo pinched his cheek, trying to get his attention back. "Kagome's not going to keep her promise if you hurt him."

This finally caught Inu-yasha's attention. He may not know what a week was, but he DEFINETALY didn't want Kagome to say sit for a while. Grumbling, he put Souta down on the floor gently. Shippo jumped off Inu-yasha's shoulder and landed on the couch, smiling. Inu-yasha sighed, trying to calm down.

"_Please go to bed_,"he tried to say calmly.

"I still want to stay up a little late,"said Souta.

"Come on, Souta! You've gotta go to bed!"yelled Shippo, getting off the couch. "What would your sister say if she found out that you didn't go to sleep when she left? I'll show you!"

In a puff of smoke, Shippo transformed into Kagome. He began walking to Souta, wagging his finger.

"Souta, you've been a very bad boy,"he began to say. "Now, please go to beYAAAAAA!"

Shippo had tripped over his own feet and now was lying on the floor, back to his normal form. Inu-yasha and Souta smiled, trying to hold it back. But the laughter had won, and they found each other laughing so hard they could barely breath.

"That was awsome! You know magic tricks!"yelled Souta, clutching his stomach in pain. "Hey, do another one!"

Shippo smiled. "Of course I'll do another one! Infact, I'll do one I've always wanted to do."

In another puff of smoke, he transformed into Inu-yasha. He began to walk around the room in a girly way.

"Hello! I'm Inu-yasha, and I like to walk like this!"he yelled, placing one of his hands on his hip as he walked. "I really like to go into the feilds and pick pretty little flowers and"

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE, GET YOUR BUTTS TO BED, NOW!"yelled Inu-yasha, going into an embarrased rage.

Souta and Shippo looked totally scared and ran upstaires for cover. Inu-yasha sat down on the couch, ticked off. You could probably see steam coming out of his ears. Shippo had DEFINETALY gone too far. He was going to have to get him for that some day. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Kagome was out of her mind if she wanted him and Shippo to watch this runt for 2 days. He didn't even know what 2 days were.


	3. A Messy Saturday Morning

Chapter 3: A Messy Saturday Morning

"PANCAKES!"

Inu-yasha suddenly woke up on the couch when he heard Souta yell, sitting in the same position he was sitting in last night. He yawned and stretched out his arms as he heard Shippo and Souta running down the staires. Souta ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch. Shippo did the same as him and they both started jumping on the couch. Inu-yasha grouchly got up and stood in front of Souta and Shippo, as if counting how long it took for them to land. Suddenly, he grabbed Souta by his blue pajama shirt and Shippo by the tail.

"_What_ are you two yelling about?"Inu-yasha asked, annoyance in his eyes. "It's morning and you're already ticking me off."

"We want pancakes! Make us some!"yelled Souta, as Inu-yasha plopped them onto the couch.

Inu-yasha crossed his arms across his chest. "Pancakes? What the heck are they?"

"_You_ don't know what _pancakes _are?"asked Shippo in a surprised voice.

"Why, you do, Shippo?"asked Inu-yasha.

"Umm...no."

"So why are you asking me as if you know it and you're shocked that I don't!"

"I thought Kagome mentioned them to you before! All's I know is that Souta says they're really good!"

"I don't believe this,"murmured Souta.

He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Curious, Inu-yasha and Shippo followed. On his tip-toes, Souta opened up a cupboard above the sink and took out a small box. He shoved the box into Inu-yasha's face and pointed to the picture on the front. Shippo jumped onto Inu-yasha's head to look. On the front was a picture of a Buttermilk pancake covered with maple syrup.

"You see that? _That's _a pancake,"said Souta, putting the box onto the kitchen table. "And you, Inu-yasha, are going to make us some. Just read the directions."

Inu-yasha could've strangled Souta right then for giving him an order. Instead, he did he usual "Hmph!" and turned around.

Suddenly, a voice started speaking in his head.

_Do the right thing for once, _the voice said,_ Make him pancakes._

_Whoa, _thought Inu-yasha, _Am I getting a conscience?_

_Make Souta pancakes, Inu-yasha._

_NEVER, whoever you are!_

_Do it._

_No._

_Do it!_

_No!_

_DO IT NOW!_

_FINE, I'll do it! But just because you're giving me a headache!_

Sighing, Inu-yasha grabbed the pancake box. "Alright, kid, I'll make you pancakes, but you have to help me. I...uhhh..." Could he possibly admit that he couldn't read? No, he's too _himself _to admit anything personel.

"You left your reading glasses at your house?"asked Souta, seeing the frustrated look on Inu-yasha's face. "Don't worry, I'm used to it. This kid in my class ALWAYS forgets to bring his glasses so he asks to read the board to him. I'll read the intructions to you and you do as I say. Shippo, ya wanna help?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright then! Ok, we need one cup of pancake mix, one cup of water, and one cup of milk. I'll go get the mixer. Shippo could get the cup, and Inu-yasha, you can do the rest, ok?"

"Sure, whatever."

Inu-yasha went to the fridge and opened it up. Inside was cheese, tomatoes, lettuces, carrots, meat, and milk. Inu-yasha began to drool as he saw the assortment of food. Before he knew it, he had bitten into steak that was rapped up in plastic. He spat the steak out and it landed on the floor. Sticking his tongue out because his mouth now tasted like plastic, he took the milk out. He walked over to the kitchen table and placed it down next to the mixer that Souta was plugging into the wall.

Shippo had jumped onto the counter, looking through the cupboards for the cups. After his third try, he finally found one with glass cups. But they were at the top of the cupboard! Shippo reached as high as he could to try to get them. He even stood on his tip-toes. Annoyed, Shippo jumped up and actually reached the top. Barely. He was able to grip onto the shelf's edge, his feet dangling. With one hand, he grabbed one cup, feeling a bit victorious. Suddenly, the top shelf began creaking. Cracks started appearing. In just a few seconds, the shelf broke and Shippo and the now useless wooden board fell to the floor, with all of the other glass cups.

Souta gave a small scream as he saw Shippo and everything else fall. Inu-yasha was sitting down on a chair, smiling. Souta quickly ran over there and struggled to pick Shippo up. He carried him over to the table and placed him on a chair. He ran out of the room and when he returned, he had a dust pan and a brush in his hands.

"Here, how about I do everything else, ok?"he said, as he knelt on the floor, sweeping up the glass. "I can't have anything else shattered while my sister, Mom, and Gramps aren't here."

"Kagome shouldn't have brung Shippo here then,"muttered Inu-yasha.

Shippo glared at him. "I heard that!"

Inu-yasha and Shippo silently watched as Souta poured milk, water, and pancake mix into the mixer. Now Souta stared with a confused expression at the mixer.

"What's wrong?"asked Shippo.

"Well...umm..."Souta began. "I, uh, never used the mixer before."

"Listen, it looks easy,"said Inu-yasha, walking over to Souta's side. "I've known Kagome for a while, and I've come to learn about these things called ' buttons '. And you see that green button? I think that starts it." And with that, he pushed the button and the mixer, unfortunately, started.

Without the lid ontop, it was total chaos. Pancake batter splatted onto the walls, the floor, everywhere! Inu-yasha even got a mouthful of it! Shippo hid under the table, hoping not to get hit with batter. Covering his eyes, Souta pushed the red button that was above the green one and stopped the machine.

"Is it over?"asked Shippo, as he crawled out from under the table.

Souta licked batter from his hands. "It's over, alright. Tasty too."

Inu-yasha looked around the kitchen. What a mess! They were definately going to be cleaning this up for a while. And he knew he could have stopped it all. If he didn't listen to the voice in his head, he wouldn't have to face the horror of cleaning. He could see that today was going to be a LONG day.


	4. TV Trouble

**I am so sorry that I have not done anything to this story in so long. Things just happened, you can understand, right? But now I am writing it again! SO STOP READING THIS AND READ THE CHAPTER! ;**

**Chapter 4: T.V Problems**

After what seemed to be forever, (It really was only 3 hours) Inu-yasha, Shippo, and Souta managed to clean up the kitchen. They all plopped down on the couch, exausted. Inu-yasha closed his eyes, trying to calm down. A maid. That's what he was for 3 hours. A maid. Pathetic.

Suddenly, the phone rang, which made Shippo jump off the couch and fall face down on the floor.

"What's that?"he asked.

"The phone,"replied Souta, as he closed his eyes. "Inu-yasha, can you answer it?"

Inu-yasha opened his eyes. "Why should _I _answer it?"

" 'Cause I'm too _tired!_"moaned Souta. "Please, answer it, it's on the second ring!"

Annoyed, Inuyasha got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. He picked up the black cordless phone that was on the receiver and stared at it. It continued to ring!

"How am I suppose to answer this damn thing!"he said.

"Press the green button, quick!"shouted Souta from the living room.

Inu-yasha pressed the green button.

"Now what?"

"Hello? Who's this? Inu-yasha?"

_That's Kagome's voice,_ thought Inu-yasha.

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you!"he yelled.

"I'm on the other line! Put the phone to your ear and talk!"

Inu-yasha did as he was told.

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Good. Now, how's everything?"

"Insane. Your brother's driving me crazy!"

"Is he?"

"Yes! He told me to make pancakes, but instead he gave me directions to make glob splatter the walls! Kagome, _when are you coming home?_"

"I told you I was coming home in 2 days. I'm coming home tomorrow, Inu-yasha. I just want to spend today with my friend and stay over her house again tonight. Then I'll be coming back tomorrow morning. Just please, stay there, alright?"

"I don't know, Kagome. . . . ."

"Inu-yasha, we had a deal!"

"Fine, I suppose so."

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Yeah, bye,"said Inu-yasha. He pressed the green button again and put the phone back on the reciever.

He walked back into the living room. Souta looked at him as he sat down on the couch. Shippo jumped onto Souta's lap. Inu-yasha didn't look very happy right now, and Souta would probably protect him if Inu-yasha wanted to take his anger out on him. I mean, if Souta's Kagome's little brother, he would save him just like Kagome, right?

"I'm guessing that was my sis, right?"asked Souta.

"Yeah,"said Inu-yasha, growling. "She's coming back tomorrow."

Souta shrugged. He stood up, Shippo jumping off him. He walked over to a nearby coffee table and picked up a black remote control.

"Let's watch some T.V for a bit,"he said, as he pressed the Power button.

The T.V flashed on and Inu-yasha and Shippo screamed. Shippo climbed onto Inu-yasha's head and clung on to his hair, shivering. Souta looked at them in a wierd way.

"What's with you guys, it's just the T.V,"he said. "There's no reason to freak out like that."

"But-but it's _alive!_"shouted Shippo.

"No, it's not alive,"said Souta, as he sat down on the couch next to Inu-yasha.

He pulled Shippo off of Inu-yasha's head and placed him next to him. Now Inu-yasha was able to see what was on the T.V screen. A girl with long, black hair and cat ears, who was wearing a red kimono was talking to a boy with white hair and was wearing a school uniform. They seemed to be in an argument. For some reason, it seemed familiar to Inu-yasha.

"Hey, Souta, what's this?"he asked, as he pointed to the T.V.

"Oh, it's one of my favorite shows!"shouted Souta, as he realized what was on. "It's called ' Neko-yasha '. It was made from a manga book created by Sumiko Kakahashi. See that girl? That's Neko-yasha! And that boy is Karoshi! The story's really good! It all starts out when it's Karoshi's 15th birthday, and when he was walking to school, he was sucked into this portal and was sent back in time, back to the time when there were demons. So then he met Neko-yasha, who's mother was a cat demon and father was a human. She's a half demon. So now they have to search for shards of this thing called the Crikon Diamond, because Karoshi accidently destroyed it with an arrow. It's _really good._"

"Cool!"said Shippo.

Inu-yasha didn't respond. He was too busy watching the T.V. Karoshi said down and Neko-yasha suddenly hit the ground.

_I know how you feel,_ he thought.

Souta stood up and looked at Inu-yasha and Shippo. "Hey, I'm going to make some popcorn. Be right back." At that, he walked back into the kitchen.

While Shippo and Inu-yasha were watching T.V and waiting for Souta to come back, something went through Shippo's mind.

"Say, Inu-yasha?"he began, poking Inu-yasha's side until he got his attention. "Do you think those people are _real?_ Like, they're trapped inside the T.V or something?"

Inu-yasha scratched his head and thought about this. His eyes widened. That would make some sense. If people were on the screen, then they'd have to be inside the T.V.

"You know what? I think you're right,"said Inu-yasha, as he stood up. "For once, Shippo, I think you might be smart."

Shippo nodded his head but then realized what Inu-yasha had said. "Hey!"

Inu-yasha pulled out Tetsaiga from its sheath. He walked in front of the T.V and raised the sword over his head. He brung it down, slashing the T.V in half. Sparks flew everywhere and the lights suddenly went off. Shippo yelped and jumped into the air and fell onto the floor.

Inu-yasha turned around. He heared someone coming from the kitchen, but couldn't really see who it was.

"The power's gone! Great, I can't make any popcorn. Hey, guys, what was that smashing sound I heared a minute ago? Hang on, gotta find that flashlight. . . . . ."

They heared him hit some walls, trip over a few things, and bang his knee against a chair until he found the flashlight underneath a pile of newspapers in the kitchen. He flicked it on and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He shone the light at Shippo, who was whimpering underneath the coffee table, at Inu-yasha, who was ackwardly holding the Tetsaiga, and then he saw the T.V.

"HOLY GOD, LOOK WHAT YOU GUYS DID!"he yelled. "My Mom's gonna kill me! She's gonna cut me into little pieces with a kitchen knife and put them into a shoe box and send it to Alaska, where polar bears will eat me!"

Inu-yasha put the Tetsaiga back into its sheath. Shippo looked around. He didn't save Neko-yasha and Karoshi. They probably got zapped and died while trying to escape. Small tears began to form in his eyes.

"We didn't save them!"he sobbed.

Souta stomped up to Inu-yasha. "You slashed the T.V! What's wrong with you! Are you stupid or something!"

Inu-yasha picked Souta up by his shirt and just glared at him. Surprisingly, Souta glared back. Now that was something this kid was _not _aloud to do when Inu-yasha was there. Glaring was Inu-yasha's job.

"Listen, kid, I was trying to save lives here,"he said. "Is it my fault that I failed? So don't go yelling at me because I broke the damn T.V, ok?"

"Save lives? What lives?"asked Souta.

"Those people inside the T.V,"said Shippo, as he walked up to Inu-yasha's feet. "We were trying to save them."

Souta looked at Shippo, then at Inu-yasha, then at Shippo, then back to Inu-yasha.

"You guys are crazy,"he simply said. "I'm going to go upstaires and get some of Kagome's money. She's always leaves her stash of bucks in her room. We're going to go out for a while. Maybe some fresh air will bring some sanity back into your heads. Now, put me down."

Inu-yasha put him down, feeling unsatisfied. If he had just held onto him for a moment longer, maybe he could've cut his throat. Souta dashed up the staires into Kagome's room.

"I can't believe he's mad at us,"said Shippo, crossing his arms. "We were trying to be heroes."

"Hey, what's with the ' we ' stuff?"asked Inu-yasha, looking down at Shippo. "I was the one who did something. You just ran and hid."

"Hey, I was scared! But I was the one who gave you the idea to save them in the first place!"

"I'm still not counting you as a hero!"

Souta came back downstaires, his pockets looking full. He walked over to the front door and opened the door. He looked at Inu-yasha and Shippo, shook his head, and walked out the door.

"Souta, wait up!"cried Shippo, as he ran out the door.

Inu-yasha looked back at the T.V. Maybe if he dug through all the wires and junk, he could find Neko-yasha and Karoshi. But not now. Later on. He walked out the front door and onto the sidewalk, as he watched Souta and Shippo walking ahead of him. Souta was talking about that Neko-yasha again. Inu-yasha listened and he seemed very interested in meeting her someday.


	5. Would You Like a Fox Demon with that?

Chapter 5: Would You Like a Fox Demon with that?

Inu-yasha, Souta, and Shippo were strolling through Tokyo. Inu-yasha couldn't help but sniff the air. The smells here were different than the smells in the Fuedal Era and he had to admit that he hated some of them. But there's one kind of smell that he could never hate here: The smell of food. Just taking one whiff of the air he could smell chicken, maybe some steak. . . . .

As Souta walked, he tried not to think about all the weird looks they were getting. But most of the looks were going to Inu-yasha and Shippo. I mean, you've got a guy with dog ears and claws and a little boy with a fox tail and fox feet walking with him. Souta should've brought something with him to cover all these weird body parts up but he just wanted to make sure that they got their sanity back. That is, if they even had sanity to begin with.

"Souta, I'm getting hungry,"said Shippo. "Can we get a bite to eat?"

"Uh, sure,"said Souta.

He began looking at the buildings that they passed, trying to find a good looking place to eat. Suddenly, he stopped making both Inu-yasha and Shippo bump into him.

"Hey, what was that about?"asked Inu-yasha, who had been in his mind, day-dreaming about the food that he smelt.

"I think I found a good place to eat,"said Souta, pointing at a resturaunt that was in front of him.

It was a large French resturaunt with large windows that went from the bottom of their feet to about a foot before the blue roof. Just by looking through the window you could tell that it was very fancy. A large sign hung above the door with bold, golden letters on it that said " Chez Guy (1) ".

"It's a little weird to have a French resturaunt in Tokyo,"said Souta. "Still, let's check it out." At that, he led Inu-yasha and Shippo into the resturaunt.

The resturaunt was dimly lit by one light that hung by the ceiling. But on every table were two candles and they were all lit. The walls were painted dark blue. Paintings of France hung on the walls. Near the front door was a small desk with a pile of menues on it. The resturaunt was almost crowded with customers, all of them sitting at round tables.

Inu-yasha, Souta, and Shippo looked around the resturaunt in awe. That is, until a waiter came up to them in a white uniform, a black apron tied around his waist. He had red hair.

"Bonjuer, and welcome to Chez Guy,"he said. He had a little French accent. He picked up three menues from the desk. "Let me show you to ze table."

Everyone followed the waiter until he stopped near the back of the resutraunt, close to the door leading to the kitchen. Inu-yasha, Souta, and Shippo all sat down---Shippo's head was barely seen above the table. The waiter put the menues down on the table.

"May I get a high chair for ze young one?"the waiter asked, nodding his head over to Shippo.

"That's ok, I'm fine,"replied Shippo.

The waiter shrugged. "Your server shall be here in a moment."

At that, the waiter bowed a little and walked away.

"Ok, Inu-yasha, what do you want?"asked Souta, as he opened his menu.

Inu-yasha opened his menu and stared at it. "Uhh. . . . ."

"You can't read even close up?"asked Souta, after a minute of waiting.

Inu-yasha nodded his head, going along with Souta's idea. Souta sighed and put his menu down. He got out of his chair and walked over to Inu-yasha's side. While Souta was telling Inu-yasha what they could eat, Shippo looked at the nearby door that led to the kitchen. He was starving and there were a lot of good smells coming from there.

Shippo looked at Souta and Inu-yasha. They probably wouldn't even know that he would be gone. He jumped off his chair and tip-toed through the door. The kitchen was full of stoves and metal tables. Cooks were walking all over the place, carrying dishes or bowls of food. Shippo smiled and leaped onto on of the tables. The cooks didn't seem to notice him; they were too busy making sure the food was right for serving.

He walked along the table top until he saw a large platter with a piece of chicken on it.The chickenwas ontop of a blanket of lettuce and was covered in cheese that looked extremely melted. Shippo walked onto the platter and sat down. He picked up the piece of chicken and bit into it. Suddenly, everything went dark. He dropped the chicken and felt around. Some sort of cold, circular wall had surrounded him. He felt like he was being lifted upand hesat extremely still. . . . .

- - -

"I am zelling you, sir, we do not serve zat!"

Back at the table, Inu-yasha was arguing with their waiter. The waiter had brown hair and was getting angrier by the second. So was Inu-yasha.

"You just _have _to have it!"shouted Inu-yasha.

"But we do not have zis so called _ramen _you speak of!"the waiter shouted back, still staring at Inu-yasha's ears.

Souta, who was sitting back in his seat, covered his eyes with his hand. He couldn't take this anymore. If Inu-yasha kept this up, they might be kicked out of the resturaunt.

A scream was heard from a nearby table. Inu-yasha and the waiter stopped arguing and looked. An old woman and and old man had leaped out of their seats when they saw a young boy sitting on the platter. The woman, who was holding the metal lid, ran out of the resturaunt with her husband. Inu-yasha stared at the boy. He looked oddly familair.

"Shippo!"he yelled, when it finally came to him.

The entire resturaunt erupted and all of the people ran out of there once they saw that the boy had a tail. Even Inu-yasha's waiter ran out. Inu-yasha and Souta stood up and walked over to the table. Inu-yasha picked Shippo up by his tail, looking annoyed. Shippo looked frightened.

"I had almost made the waiter crack,"said Inu-yasha. "He was going to tell me where he hid the secret stash of ramen. Why did you have to ruin it?"

"Inu-yasha, don't be like that!"said Souta.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was hungry,"said Shippo, looking like he was going to cry.

Inu-yasha looked up at the ceiling. "Oh no, don't you dare start crying, Shippo---"

"What is ze meaning of zis?"

Inu-yasha and Souta turned around to see a small, fat man dressed completely in black walk up to him. He even had blackhair and a curly mustache. Two large men wearing the same cloths as the small man were standing by his side.

"I am ze manager of zis resturaunt,"he said. "I have heard zat a strange child scared all ze customers away?"

Souta nervously scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, about that---"

In less than a moment, Inu-yasha, Souta, and Shippo flew out the front door of the resturaunt. They all landed on their butts. The manager took a few steps out of the resturaunt.

"And don't ever come back, you freaks!"he yelled, as he went back into the resturaunt and slammed the door shut.

Inu-yasha stood up and clenched a fist. "Oooh, why I oughtta---"

"Not today, Inu-yasha,"said Souta, as he quickly stood up and put his hand on Inu-yasha's arm. "Maybe when you're done babysitting me you could beat the krud out of that guy."

Inu-yasha looked at Souta and grinned. Finally, the kid was talking his language.

"Now what are we going to do?"asked Shippo, as he stood up as well.

"Maybe we should go to the park,"suggested Souta. "They sell pretzels there. It's better then nothing."

Shippo smiled. He jumped onto Souta's back and Souta began to walk away. Inu-yasha glared at the resturaunt one last time. He smiled as an image entered his mind. It was night time and a small, fat man was conered inside a building. Inu-yasha was there, right in front of the man, laughing like a maniac. He raised one claw and. . . .

Inu-yasha chuckled slightly and followed Souta. Shippo turned his head around and looked at Inu-yasha. Shippo sighed. Something told him that Inu-yasha was thinking of murdering someone. Then again, did Inu-yasha _ever _stop thinking of killing someone?

(1)---Ok, even though it says Guy, it's really pronounced like ' Ge '. I know, a little weird, but that's what it kinda sounds like!


	6. A Walk in the Park

**Note: For some strange reason, I forgot to mention that Souta got dressed. So don't go thinking that crazy ole' me said that Souta's walking around Tokyo in his pajamas!**

**Chapter 6: A Walk in the Park**

Inu-yasha, Shippo, and Souta were standing in front of the entrance to the park. Shippo jumped off of Souta's back and landed on the ground. It was late in the afternoon and they were all starving. Inu-yasha was still giving Shippo the evil look he had began giving him for a couple of minutes now. He thought that if it wasn't for Shippo just sitting in someone's order at the resturaunt, he would have been chowing down ramen right about now. Yes, the waiter said they didn't have any, but Inu-yasha was positive that they had a secret stash of it somewhere.

Shippo glanced at Inu-yasha and took a few steps closer to Souta. Souta looked down at Shippo and sighed.

"Inu-yasha, are you still mad at him?"he asked.

"No, when did you get that idea?"said Inu-yasha, crossing his arms.

"Well, you'd better start being more nice to Shippo, or else I won't buy any pretzels for us, okay?"

Inu-yasha closed his eyes and turned his head away from Souta. He suddenly felt Souta grab his arm and was dragged into the park. Shippo was happily skipping ahead of them, as they walked on the dirt path through the park. All around them were trees and people talking. Couples were sitting on benches, holding each others hands and kissing. When Inu-yasha saw this, he blushed. In his mind, he replaced the couple that he saw with him and Kagome. They were slowly leaning in, their faces inches away from each other--

"Hey, what's that great smell?"asked Shippo, bringing Inu-yasha out of his fantasy.

He looked ahead of them and saw a metal stand with a red umbrella. Pretzels were cooking in a cylinder container, a light below the pretzels. A boy, looking like he was in his late teens, was standing behind the stand wearing a white apron. He was wearing a white hat with the words "Park Preztels" printed on it in red. He had black hair and had some pimples on his face. Shippo and Souta ran up to him, Souta still dragging Inu-yasha.

"Three pretzels, please," asked Souta.

"Alright,"said the boy, eyeing Inuyasha and Shippo carefully.

He opened the cylinder container and took out three preztels. He bent down and got three napkins from a draw and put the preztels in them. He put the pretzels on the stand.

"That'll be fifteen bucks,"said the boy, holding out his hand.

"Fifteen bucks! For three pretzels!"shouted Souta, looking surprised. "That's crazy! You can't charge people like that!"

"Listen, dude, I'm not the one who makes the prices for these things, my boss does. Now, if you want the pretzels, you're gonna give me fifteen bucks."

Inu-yasha slammed his fist into the stand. When he lifted it, he saw that he had made a big dent. The boy was looking extremely scared when he saw what Inu-yasha could do. Just think about it if he had punched his face. It would make his popularity in school even lower then it was.

"If the kid said that the price is crazy, then you're going to give us the food for free,"said Inu-yasha, smirking. "Unless, of course, you want me to slice up your face." He showed the boy his hand, just in case he didn't see the claws.

"Holy crap!"yelled the boy. "You know, just-just take the pretzels and go!"

"That sounds much better,"said Inu-yasha.

Souta took the pretzels and handed two of them to Inuyasha and Shippo. They walked away, eating the pretzels. Before they were far away, Shippo turned around.

"Thanks for the pretzels!"he shouted, waving his hand.

The boy waved back ackwardly. Once he was sure that they were far away, he sat down on the ground and began going through the drawers. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a black walkie-talkie and pressed a red button. At first, all he could hear was static. But then, he heard a voice come from the walkie-talkie.

"Park security, what is it?"

"Hi, it's Jack, you know, the guy who's selling the pretzels near the park entrance,"said the boy. "I just met three guys who wanted pretzels and one of them threatened me. He damaged my stand, too. Catch them, please, man, that guy scared me!"

"Alright. Give me a description of all of them."

"Well, one looked like he was about eight years old, he had black hair, and he was wearing a black shirt and blue pants. There was another one, who looked like he was about five, and he had orange hair and he had a fox tail---"

"Whoa, whoa! A fox tail?"

"Yeah. Now, like I was saying, he had a fox tail and had fox feet. He had his hair tied up and was wearing a light blue shirt with, like, white leaves on it or something. And he was wearing poofy, blue pants. And the guy who threatened me, my God, he had long, silver hair and had dog ears---"

"Dog ears? Jack, you sure you didn't have anything to drink before your shift?"

"I swear on my life! The guy had dog ears and had claws! He was wearing this red shirt and red poofy pants. It looked like he was wearing a kimono or something. And he was wearing this beaded necklace. And this is the part that really scares me---he had a sword! Dude, you gotta catch these guys!"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

---

Inu-yasha, Souta, and Shippo were still walking through the park. Inuyasha had only took one bite of the disgusting piece of dough that was in his hand. He didn't like this pretzel thing at all. It was too salty and he didn't even think that salt should be on dough. He looked down at Shippo, who had stuffed a big piece of pretzel in his mouth. How could he like that stuff? First he was a good demon who didn't like to fight a lot. He barely fought at all. And now he liked this pretzel thing. What a strange demon he was.

Souta was looking around for a place to sit and relax. They had barely walked, but he wanted to say something to Inu-yasha and Shippo. For what he had said before, at his house. About calling them crazy. Shippo was just a little kid. Little kids were supposed to act like that. But Inu-yasha, no, that wasn't exactly normal for a guy like him to be so violent.

Finally, Souta had found a bench by an oak tree, a garbage can next to it.

"Let's sit down for a minute, guys,"he said.

Souta walked over to the bench, Inu-yasha and Shippo following him. He sat down and crumbled up his napkin. He tossed it into the garbage can. Inu-yasha and Shippo did the same and tossed their napkins into the garbage can. Inu-yasha smirked. Nobody saw that he had put his pretzel in the napkin and threw it out. Shippo hopped onto Souta's lap and closed his eyes, looking like he was going to take a nap.

"Inu-yasha, sit down next to me,"said Souta, slapping the bench. "I want to talk to you."

Inu-yasha raised his eyebrow suspiciously and sat down next to Souta. What was going on?

"Inu-yasha, why are you so violent sometimes?"asked Souta.

"Kid, when you grew up the way I have, you would be violent too,"replied Inu-yasha, looking up at the tree branches.

"Why is that? What happened?"

"Well, my father died when I was a baby. Then my mother died right after that. So I had to take care and defend myself after that. It's a dangerous place where I come from, kid. You can't be weak, like Shippo."

Inu-yasha glanced at Shippo and was surprised that he didn't jump up and started crying to Souta that he was picking on him. He was in a deep sleep.

"Then you've got my brother, Sesshomaru,"continued Inu-yasha. "He always insulted me, calling me a half breed. And when ever he saw me, he would always try to kill me. There were a couple of times when I almost died, but I always got lucky."

Souta felt sorry and shocked at the same time when he heard what Inu-yasha had said. Okay, so his parents died. He guessed that would be one reason that Inu-yasha was so violent. But where did he come from that he had to _defend himself _most of the time? And his brother. He had heard of sibling rivalry, for he and Kagome had that. But he had never heard of two brothers trying to kill each other.

Suddenly, he saw something in the corner of his eye. Two security guards were walking around nearby, looking like they were searching for something. Inu-yasha saw them too. He stood up and stared at them.

"Hey, who are the weird looking guys?"he asked.

"They're security guards,"replied Souta. Suddenly, his eyes widened in fear. "Oh no, they must be looking for us! It's because of the way you acted torwards that pretzel guy!"

It seems that the two security guards saw them as well, for one of them pointed at Inu-yasha and they started running at them. Inu-yasha began reaching for his sword, but Souta grabbed his arm with one hand and began running away. In Souta's other arm was Shippo, snoozing away as his two friends ran from trouble.

"Souta, let me just slash them!"yelled Inu-yasha.

"And risk getting into even more trouble!"Souta yelled back. "Don't think so!"

"Well, do you have any other ideas, smart guy!"shouted Inu-yasha, glancing from over his shoulder.

"No, I don't!"replied Souta. "I never threatened a pretzel guy and got in trouble from park security!"

From all of the noise coming from Inu-yasha and Souta and from the guards behind them yelling for them to stop, Shippo's eyes flickered open. He stretched his arms up high and yawned. He looked behind Souta and rubbed his eye.

"Hey, wha-what's happening?"he muttered.

"Oh, finally, you wake up!"yelled Inu-yasha.

"We're being chased by guards!"shouted Souta. "You might not get in trouble because you didn't say anything to the pretzel guy, but me and Inu-yasha will!"

"Oh, well, if we're being chased, then I have an idea,"said Shippo.

He put his hand into his pocket and rummaged in it. Inu-yasha looked behind them again. The security guards were catching up to them. Any moment now, he was going to have grab Souta and Shippo and do one of his fancy escapes. Finally, Shippo pulled out an acorn.

"Okay, guys, stop running!"he said.

"What, are you crazy!"shouted Inu-yasha.

"Just do it!"

Inu-yasha sighed and he and Souta stopped running. Shippo raised the hand with the acorn clunched in it and threw it to the ground. In a puff of smoke, Inu-yasha, Souta, and Shippo were no longer there. Instead, there was a tree (Inu-yasha), a bush (Shippo), and a bench (Souta).

The guards stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. They slowly walked up to the tree, bush, and bench and scratched their heads. What happened to the boy and the other weird guys? They just dissapeared. They both shrugged and walked away.

"That was a close one,"sighed Inu-yasha.

"Man, this is cool!"said Souta. "I can't believe you transformed us!"

"Yeah, well, I think I may deserve another pretzel for that,"said Shippo.

"No."

A black dog with no collar walked up to the trunk of the tree and sniffed it. He lifted up his leg, and. . . .

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"yelled Inu-yasha.

The dog whimpered and ran away fast. Shippo burst out laughing. Souta was trying to hold his laughter in.

"That was a close call,"said Inu-yasha. "Now, Shippo, when do we change back?"

"Umm. . . . .I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"asked Souta.

"Well, I only used the acorns to transform only myself. But I never used it to transform other people and myself. It might take a while until we change back."

"DAMN YOU, SHIPPO!"


End file.
